


Authentic Cuisine

by BookofMac



Category: Jack West Jr Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Gen, Jack makes fairy bread, National foods, Stretch can't cook, the orgional team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofMac/pseuds/BookofMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily’s favorite day of the month was the 16th.</p><p>The individual members of the team and their interactions with Lily while cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authentic Cuisine

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought of 'would Lily have eaten food from the teams countries' then i got out of hand and this happened.

Lily’s favorite day of the month was the 16th. She would wait in anticipation for the day. It was a once a month day when one member of the team would cook a food from their home country. It would always be planned a week in advanced, Wizard would go into town and buy anything that was needed for the meal.

The tradition started when Lily was 5 and asked why Sky and Jack where arguing about pavlova and wondering what it was. This left Sky mortified and declared that he would make the _‘best kiwi pav’_ she will ever have. On thing lead to another and it became practice that one a month a member of the team would cook a dish from their country.

 

Big Ears and Zoe would bake Shepard’s Pie, based on a recipe on from their Great aunt Niamh. Lily would help mash the potatoes.

“Like this Lily,” Big Ears would say taking the potato masher. “Twist your wrist when you push it down.”

“Liam she’s doing fine.”

“It has to be just right otherwise it’s not going to taste good.”

“Liam it will be fine. Help me with this.” Zoe would say handing the potato masher back to Lily and grabbing her brother by the neck of his shirt, dragging him to the island bench and making he grate the cheese they needed.

Lily enjoyed helping. She liked the Shepherd’s Pie.

 

Pooh Bear would make Kabsa, a rice based recipe. Lily would watch him sitting on the opposite side of the island bench. Her head would be resting in her hands as she watched him as he fried the rice and ground spices.

“I really should have cooked this yesterday.” He said as he carefully cut the chicken breast.

“Why’s that Pooh Bear?” Lily asked. Pooh chuckled.

“Well little one, back in my home you would traditionally put the meat in the ground to cook and let it marinate itself, in more modern times people don’t have either time or the space so they will use pressure cookers, others decide to just put the meat straight in. I am doing the latter today.” Pooh said as he finished cutting the meat and proceeding to place the fry pan and turning the flames on the burner.

Lily liked asking Pooh about the food he cooked.

 

Fuzzy would bake pastries called ‘Jamaican patty’. They where similar to the pasties that Lily had eaten when she was out with Zoe and Big Ears when she took her to see Toy Story 2 at the cinema. The week before Wizard would go shopping Fuzzy would send out a survey that everyone containing the variables ingredients of what he could use to make the patties. Lily would have beef,

If it was not completed you would get the ‘magical mystery meat and spices’. Big Ears was the first and only recipient of this.

“Liam are you okay?” Zoe asked at dinner looking at her brother and examining his face which had turned a bright shade of pink. Fuzzy smirked from down the table

“Fuck you V.J.” He said then preceded to skull the beer that he had in front of him.

“Swear jar.” Lily piped up

Fuzzy started to laugh. “This is what happens when you don’t fill out the order form Liam.”

“Noted. Rick, would you get me another beer, jese man what did you put in this, curry powder?” He asked while fanning himself with his hand.

“Yep.” Fuzzy said

 

Noddy was a big fan of making starters to go with the main meal.

“My mother always used to say ‘Enrique always give people something to start with give them a taste before you give them the complete thing, it let’s you know if someone appreciates your work.’ And that is something I have stuck by my whole life.” Noddy said while flitting around the kitchen.

“What are you make this time then?” Lily asked while swinging her legs.

“Tortilla de Patatas and Fideuada, omelets and sea-food noodles.” Noddy said moving to stir a pot on one of the burners.

“Cool. Is there anything that I can do to help?”

“Keep an eye on the pot with the noodles, when it starts to bubble tell me and we’ll be good to eat.”

Lily always liked helping Noddy keep an eye in things.

 

Sky Monster would make the best fish and chips that Lily would ever taste. He would deep fry everything himself, make his own batter and cut all the potatoes and pineapple himself.

Sky would even accompany Wizard so he could choose the best looking pineapples after the first time.

“Hey Sky?” Lily asked while he was deep frying the chips.

“Yeah?”

“What else can you deep fry?” She asked.

“’Pose if we have a Mars bar that would taste nice, I’ll order some Curly-Wurly’s over for you next time I cook.”

“What are they?”

“I keep forgetting that you haven’t been to New Zealand. Curly-Wurly’s are chocolates that have caramel inside of them.”

“Really? That sounds really nice.”

“Well it’s not going to happen. Your teeth will rot.” The voice of Doris said from behind the two of them.

The next time Sky cooked Lily got her deep fried Curly-Wurly.

 

Stretch couldn’t cook, it was something that he had come to terms with a long time ago but he had not been prepared for the look that the Lily gave him when she asked him.

“Excuse me?”

“I asked what you’re going to be cooking on the 16th. It’s you’re turn right?”

“Ummm. To be honest I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Oh no one told you.” Lily looked aghast “In the 16th someone has to cook something that is traditionally from their country.”

“Oh. I’ll think of something, probably.”

“Well Wizard is going out to get food in the next couple of days.” Lily said and then walked of to her room, leaving Stretch standing in the middle of the dining room.

“What have I gotten myself into.”

\---

A week later Stretch looked as the food in front of him and saw lily on a chair on the opposite side of the island bench, her head cocked to the side.

“What?” He asked rather harshly.

“What are you making?” Lily asked brightly.

“I have no fucking ide-“

“Swear Jar!” Lily exclaimed cutting him off.

“Really?” He said raising an eyebrow, she had to be joking.

“Yep.” Lily said sliding off the chair and running over to grab the jar. Stretch sighted, how had it come to this?

“How much do I put in?” He asked grabbing the wallet he had out of the back of his jeans.

“A dollar.” Stretch forked out the needed money and placed it in the jar.

After about an hour of trying to cook something from scratch he caved.

“I give up. I’m just going to re heat last nights food!” Stretch exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

“Oh.” Lily said looking rather disappointed. Stretch looked back at her and saw the young girls hair

“Tell you what, next time it’s my turn to cook, I’ll make the only thing I can cook.”

“What’s that?” Lily asked.

“Falafel, my Grandmother’s recipe. I can’t cook it today though, I don’t quiet have all the ingredients that I need so we’ll have _my_ traditional food.” He said

“Left overs?”

“Yep.” Stretch smiled weakly at her and gestured for her to come over to the fridge.

 

Wizard didn’t cook much. Doris normally didn’t allow it, stating something about a wedding and an exploding cake. So on the rare occasions that he did cook it was an interesting to Lily.

“What are you making Max?” Zoe asked from next to Lily. There where two pots on the stove and two stacks off fries in the oven.

“Hmm, oh I’m making poutine.” He said while grabbing a packet of cheese curds out of the fridge.

“Do I even want to know?” Zoe asked.

“It’s very popular in Canada. It’s made with fries, gravy and cheese curds.” Wizard stated. Behind him the gravy started to boil over.

“Um Wizard? The pot behind you is boiling over.” Lily said pointing over Wizards shoulder.

“Whops,” Wizard said his eyes widening taking the lid off the gravy “Looks like the gravy is going to be a lot thicker then I thought.” Wizard chuckled weekly.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph Wizard, at least Liam can multitask this place is mess.” Zoe said gesturing to the room around them.

“Well at least I’m trying.” He said as the oven timer when off. He pulled out he chips to see that they where slightly burnt. Lily didn’t mind, she didn’t think that it tasked that bad.

 

 

Jack cooked in privacy. Mainly because he made a surprise dessert.

Lily was always curious about the food that he made and how it was made. She especially enjoyed dessert. While Jack would never make Pavlova so that he wouldn’t anger Sky, he would specially order in things from Australia. He ordered over Tim-Tams one time and ground them up into chocolate ice-cream.

“Here you go Kiddo, Wombat Stew.” Jack said as he presented Lily with the main course.

“Is it really wombat?” Lily asked worriedly

“No, it’s just what my mum called it when I was young. Named after a popular book back home, I’ll try and get a copy posted over.” Jack said putting a hand in her hair.

The stew tasted nice, very savory , and the meat was tenderized so that it melted in your mouth. Lily ate it rather quickly waiting for the dessert. She helped clear the table with out being asked and helped set out the dessert plates.

“I thought that I’d make something from my childhood for dessert tonight.” Jack said from the fridge.

“What did you make sir?” Lily asked eagerly.

“I make fairy bread.” He said displaying the food. Liam immediately cracked up.

“Fairy bread? Really?” Liam said. Zoe slapped him up the back of the head. “Ow what was that for.”

“You are such a dork.” Zoe said giving her brother a look.

“Just eat the fairy bread.” Jack said setting the plate full of the Australia Party food on the table. Lily grabbed a slice of the bread and bit into it. Her face split into a grin and she quickly scoffed her triangle of the bread.

“That tastes really nice.” She said as she grabbed another three to put on her plate.

Jack smiled at her as he reached out for his own slice. “I’ll make ANZAC biscuits next time.” He said smiling lightly.

“You do realise that’s a New Zealand food too right and Jack sighed. This was going to be a tiring argument.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, Rick is Noddy.


End file.
